Mi Himeko
by Saizouhhh
Summary: Siendo Himeko tan bella y sensual no es de extrañar que tenga tantos pretendientes... Guarda, trío Hime X Chika X Sou...


Disclaimer: Kannazuki no Miko le pertenece enteramente a "Kaishaku".

 **Mi Himeko…**

-"Retira lo que dijiste, Oogami."- expresó una bastante molesta Chikane.

-"¡No tengo porqué!"- replicó un frustrado Souma.

Ambos estaban sentados uno frente al otro, solo separados por una amplia mesa redonda que se encontraba en uno de los amplios jardines de la propiedad de la familia Himemiya…

¿A qué se debe que Souma y Chikane se encuentren discutiendo a solas en la mansión de esta última? Pues simplemente a que hubo –como todos los meses- una reunión entre las tres familias más poderosas de todo Japón… Los Himemiya, la familia más influyente en el ámbito financiero; Los Kurusugawa, dueña de los mejores hospitales-escuelas de todo Japón; y Los Oogami, cuya familia lidera las fuerzas armadas y de defensa… Además de que las tres familias son amigas entre sí desde hace generaciones.

Los ahora veinteañeros se habían alejado de sus padres ya que la conversación entre estos se estaba tornando nostálgica, recordando sus aventuras de tiempos remotos donde el peso de las responsabilidades de cargar con sus apellidos no era tanta como lo es ahora.

-"¡No seas ridículo! Himeko me eligió a mí… ¿Cómo osas decir que ella en realidad no me ama y que todo es una confusión?"- decía una indignada Chikane cruzada de brazos y piernas.

-"¡Bah! ¡Sólo digo la verdad! Himeko solo está confundida… Confunde el cariño que te tiene con amor… Pronto ella abrirá los ojos y volverá conmigo y continuaremos donde lo dejamos… Como siempre debió ser… ¡Ella me sigue amando a mí!"-

En efecto, durante su último año de secundaria, Souma y Himeko fueron novios, saliendo en citas e incluso pasando la noche juntos… Sin llegar a nada más lejos que unos besos fogosos y alguna que otra caricia subida de tono ya que Himeko decía aun no estar preparada para dar el siguiente paso…

Pero justo después de la graduación, Himeko le pidió terminar porque decía estar enamorada de otra persona…. ¡DE CHIKANE!

De alguna manera inexplicable, la peliazul le había 'arrebatado' casi frente a sus narices a su amada Himeko.

La tensión en el ambiente iba en aumento y ya parecía habérseles olvidado cómo fue que empezó todo este desacuerdo… ¡Pero eso era lo de menos!

─ "Himeko está mucho mejor a mi lado, siempre he sido su confidente, y la conozco mejor que nadie" ─ afirmó Chikane, la chica que ha sido la mejor amiga de la rubia desde siempre.

─ "Yo soy una mejor opción, sé comprenderla y puedo protegerla y atesorarla mucho mejor de lo que tu podrías hacerlo" ─ se defendió Souma, el mejor amigo de Himeko desde que poseen memoria.

─ "¡BASTA!, ¡Esta discusión no nos está llevando a ninguna parte!" ─ expresó la peliazul harta de toda la discusión sin sentido ─ "¿Por qué no cierras la boca y de una vez por todas te resignas a aceptar el hecho de que Himeko me ama a mí y no a ti?" ─

Souma, después de que Himeko lo abandonara, apenas la volvió a cruzar a ella con la chica prodigio le declaró oficialmente la guerra a esta última, proclamando ante Himeko que ella volvería con él tarde o temprano, que ellos eran almas gemelas y debían estar juntos.

No era que Souma fuera un acosador pero sí que a cada mínima oportunidad que se le presentara, ya sean encuentros casuales o formales entre las adineradas familias, intentaba reconquistar a Himeko. Incluso a veces lograba provocar los instintos asesinos de la heredera de los Himemiya a causa de los celos irrefrenables que le hervían la sangre cada vez que veía como él provocaba esas dulces risitas por lo bajo que demostraban lo bien que se la pasaba su novia junto al príncipe y exnovio, así como también él provocaba que ella se sonrojase después de susurrarle algo al oído y las miradas de tonto enamorado que él le dedicaba descaradamente frente a ella sin ningún pudor o reparo.

─ "Además no tienes un pene como para poder hacerle el amor como se debe" ─ agregó Oogami, demostrando sus intenciones de no querer callarse aún, provocando así una mirada de desconcierto de la heredera peliazul que abrió desmesuradamente los ojos ante tal afirmación.

Souma nunca había sido una persona que hablase con poca educación o de temas vulgares (ni siquiera en las pocas ocasiones en que tuvo una acalorada discusión como la que ahora tenía a solas con Chikane), aunque pudo haber utilizado alguna otra terminología más vulgar al referirse a esa parte del sistema reproductor masculino, cosa que podría considerarse hasta un alivio.

Pero simplemente Oogami empezaba a ser grosero y eso sí que no lo podía a tolerar…

─ "¡No hace falta tener un pene para hacer el amor!" ─

Apenas Chikane terminó de decir esto se llevó una mano a su boca avergonzada de lo que acababa de decir. No podía creer lo que acababa de decir, ¡Una señorita de sociedad diciendo semejante barbaridad! Pero si él podía ser grosero, ¡ella también podía serlo! Se había descuidado y ya estaba dentro del juego de Souma.

─ "Eso me gustaría verlo" ─ dijo Souma cruzándose de brazos en pose retadora.

─ "Cuando quieras" ─ Dijo poniéndose en la misma pose que su rival ─ "Luego no te vayas a arrepentir" ─ agregó con una mirada seria.

─ "¿Te preocupas por mí? No tienes porqué. No me arrepentiré" ─ afirmó con una mirada más que decidida.

En este punto ya no había retorno. Ninguno se iba a retractar de sus palabras, ambos podían ser tan orgullosos y testarudos que no darían su brazo a torcer, y se empeñarían en demostrarle al otro que tenían razón… ¡Aún si su vida dependiera de ello!

Souma estaba decidido a de una vez por todas demostrar que Himeko debía estar con él, y Chikane que Himeko es suya y de nadie más.

 **A la hora del ocaso…**

Cuando los padres de las tres familias dejaron la mansión para dirigirse a algún otro lugar donde seguir con su tan cálido y esperado encuentro mensual (donde acostumbran salir a cenar y/o a beber dependiendo la ocasión), dejaron a sus hijos en la mansión Himemiya, no querían arrastrarlos con ellos a una reunión de "ancianos" como se auto-dominaban ellos mismos.

Chikane se encontraba en su habitación, ya se habían terminado de asear y arreglar para su amada Himeko. Souma se encontraba en el cuarto del baño terminando de alistarse también… De alguna manera se ideó el plan de confrontar juntos a Himeko… ¿Cómo lo harían? Eso no estaba del todo claro, se trataría de una improvisación total.

Himeko llegó a la mansión tras finalizar sus clases de francés del día, después de ser recibida como siempre por más de un sirviente de la mansión se dirigió a la habitación de Chikane, lugar donde la peliazul le dijo la esperaría mediante un mensaje de texto. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con la habitación envuelta en una luz tenue y a Chikane recostada en una pose un tanto provocativa vistiendo solamente un casi completamente transparente babydoll color negro, prenda que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación a decir verdad.

─ "Princesa mía, bienvenida." ─ dijo dulcemente la peliazul ─ "Ven, acércate" ─

─ "¿Chikane-Chan?" ─ dijo mientras se acercaba lentamente llena de nervios ─ "¿Qué ocurre?" ─ preguntó mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama.

─ "No es nada, solo quería darte una sorpresa, mi amor" ─ aclaró Chikane mientras le daba un dulce beso en el torso de la mano ─ "Te extrañé mucho, cariño." ─

─ "Yo también te extrañé, Chikane-chan" ─ dijo mientras le daba un pequeño beso en los labios a la nombrada.

Esa pequeña acción hizo extremadamente feliz a la princesa Himemiya, tanto que rápidamente tomó a Himeko del rostro con ambas manos y juntó sus labios una vez más con los de su Princesa de ojos amatista en un beso cargado de sentimientos y pasión… Olvidándose por completo de que cierta persona estaba observando todo desde el baño.

El beso fue subiendo cada vez más y más el calor de sus cuerpos, la abrumadora pasión fue en aumento, consumiendo su raciocinio, perdiendo fuerzas hasta desplomarse en la mullida cama King Side (Nota: son camas extremadamente grandes).

Chikane por su lado se olvidó completamente de que Souma se encontraba viendo todo desde el baño y se concentró solamente en Himeko quien le devolvía el beso con igual o más pasión del que ella estaba dando, se separó de los labios de Himeko para besarle el cuello mientras sentía en su espalda las manos de su amor y escuchaba su respirar agitado, subió la mano derecha y la posó en la teta izquierda de Himeko comenzando así a acariciarlo por sobre la ropa.

"Chi- Chikane-Chan…" exclamó una muy sonrojada Himeko.

"¿No te gusta…?". Preguntó Chikane con voz ronca sobre el oído de Himeko para después pasar a lamerlo volviéndolo sensible a su tacto.

"Sí que me gusta…". Contestó Himeko en forma de suspiro, sintió como la mano de Chikane desabotonaba uno a uno los botones de su blusa para pasar a besar la piel expuesta provocando que su cuerpo se estremeciera mandando corrientes eléctricas por todo su cuerpo.

Entonces el ruborizado Souma se acercó y Himeko se asustó y avergonzó ocultando la cara entre las tetas de Chikane pero esta última la tranquilizó como pudo y le contó todo lo que había arreglado con Oogami…

"Himeko, por favor desnúdate…".

Le susurró Chikane al oído.

"Pero Chikane-Chan, Sou-Chan nos está viendo…"

Se cohibió la rubia.

"Precisamente…".

Le contestó con tono sensual…

Himeko pensó que algo malo estaba pasando ya que la atmósfera entre los tres estaba extraordinariamente fuera de lugar…

¿Pero Himeko en verdad tenía razones de peso para no querer seguirles el juego cuando ambas personas que la deseaban eran tan guapas y casi sin mencionar que estaban locos por ella?

Himeko se sonrojó entonces tanto por pensar con soberbia como por lo que sabía que acontecería en los siguientes minutos…

"Muy bien, Chikane-Chan…".

Himeko se quitó la remera y después el pantalón quedando en ropa interior y en tacones.

Chikane la abrazó por detrás y empezó a lamerle la oreja derecha a Himeko.

Souma entonces no perdió el tiempo y puso la mano en la entrepierna de la rubia empezando a acariciar el botoncito de la misma con el índice y el mayor.

"Eh, te adelantaste demasiado…".

Se quejó Chikane.

Pero Souma no dijo algo y empezó a acariciar con más fervor el sexo de Himeko que ya empezaba a soltar gemidos de placer.

Chikane pues agarró el mentón de su amada y la besó con delicadeza primero y luego con un ferviente deseo al mismo tiempo en que le agarraba y acariciaba una teta…

Himeko tuvo su primer orgasmo apenas un minuto después gracias a los frotes de Souma y a los besos y caricias de Chikane y la rubia cayó de rodillas…

Entonces mientras Chikane le quitaba el corpiño Souma aprovechó para darle un beso a Himeko que no llegó a ser de lengua gracias a que la princesa reaccionó rápido poniéndose entre su amada y el moreno.

Souma entonces se desabotonó rápido la camisa parado tan alto como era y luego extendió una mano hacia Himeko para invitarla a ir a la cama.

Himeko miró a Souma a los ojos y luego hizo lo mismo con Chikane.

Kurusugawa le agarró a cada uno de las manos caminando el escaso metro y medio que los separaba de la cama.

Himeko se sentó en la cama con Souma su izquierda y con Chikane a su derecha.

Souma volvió a tomar el liderazgo esta vez aprovechando que Chikane se desvestía hasta quedar sólo en bombacha al igual que Himeko.

Himeko apoyó una mano entrecerrada en el amplio y musculoso tórax de Oogami mientras se dejaba besar y acariciar nuevamente por aquel hombre.

Entretanto Chikane no perdió el tiempo y guió una mano de Himeko hacia su propia ingle y con la otra mano la empezó a masturbar aunque Himeko en ese momento le daba la espalda.

La calentura de los tres iba en aumento y fue unos instantes después que Himeko se volvió más atrevida llevando la mano apoyada en el tórax de Souma hacia su pene aún cubierto por el calzoncillo.

"Ah… Chikane-Chan… Sou-Chan…".

Himeko gimió de gozo estas palabras…

Fue entonces que Souma apartó brevemente la mano de Himeko que lo masturbaba para quitarse la ropa interior dejando ante la vista de las dos mujeres su imponente erección.

"Chikane, esto es lo que nunca podrás igualar…".

Se burló Souma.

"Cállate…".

Souma no dijo nada más y tampoco hizo casi ningún movimiento notando divertimento ante la reacción dubitativa de Himeko.

Himeko pues notaba que deseaba jugar con el miembro viril de Oogami desnudo ante ella (souma seguía sentado de lado mirándola directamente a los ojos) pero por otra parte no quería hacer sentir mal a Chikane…

Entre estos pensamientos estaba la rubia cuando Chikane le llevó los dedos llenos de sus propios fluidos vaginales a la boca de Himeko… Esta entonces empezó a lamer y a chupar sus propios líquidos y los dedos de su bella princesa…

Unos segundos después Oogami se paró sobre la cama dejando a la altura de la boca de Himeko su pene bien erecto…

Pero luego ocurrió algo que sorprendió a Souma… pues Chikane le empezó a hacer una paja con ambas manos mirando con vehemencia el miembro viril de su rival en el amor…

"Chikane-Chan…"

"Shhh, Himeko, deja que me encargue de este asunto…".

Himeko pues se apartó del medio y vio con los ojos y la boca abiertos cómo Chikane masturbada a Souma.

"No dejaré que esta horrenda cosa profane a mi Himeko…".

"Ah… uuuh, Himemiya…".

Souma gruñó y descargó el semen sobre los brazos, la cara y las grandes tetas de Chikane.

La viscosidad caliente le causó algo de repulsión a Chikane pero paradójicamente el olor le gustaba… y mucho…

Sin pensárselo dos veces Souma besó en los labios a Chikane y ésta abrió los ojos como platos del asombro pero no lo rechazó…

Un hilo de baba y de líquido seminal se extendió entre ellos cuando separaron los labios…

Chikane le dio la espalda a ambos avergonzada de al final haber disfrutado semejante contacto físico con alguien más que su dulce ángel…

Acto seguido Himeko la abrazó por detrás y la recostó boca a arriba a la Himemiya en la cama sosteniéndole ambas manos…

"Sou-Chan, por favor, frótanos el pene en nuestras vaginas…".

Maulló Himeko.

"Himeko, no lo hagas… No quiero esto para vos porque… Mmmm…".

Chikane fue interrumpida a mitad de frase por un beso con lengua de Himeko y luego ésta última le dijo:

"Chikane-Chan, quiero disfrutar de este acto junto a vos… Por favor no me niegues semejante placer compartido a tu lado…".

"Himeko…".

Completamente ruborizada Chikane asintió y Souma, sin más preámbulo, metió el pene entre las vaginas de ambas (Himeko estaba arriba y Chikane debajo).

El placer bestial que notaban los tres era inimaginable...

Las embestidas de Oogami hacían soltar fuertes gemidos a las dos féminas y en cuestión de poco más de un minuto los tres llegaron al éxtasis del orgasmo.

"¡Acabo…!".

Aulló Souma mientras les vertía el semen entre las panzas planas de sus amantes…

Souma cayó a un lado exhausto por el esfuerzo notando gozo ante los retazos del orgasmo al igual que Chikane y Himeko… pero la última volvió a besar a Chikane no sólo en los labios sino en la pera, en la frente, en los cachetes y en los lados del cuello…

"Chikane-Chan, te amo…".

Chikane entonces le susurró algo al oído a Himeko y Souma luego se notó tremendamente excluido… Era como si de pronto ya no existiera en el mundo de aquellas dos… pero a pesar de que era aún muy joven se notaba muy cansado por haber llegado al éxtasis… y no tardó en adormilarse al lado de donde se seguían acariciando y besando sus efímeras amantes…

 **Al mediodía siguiente…**

Oogami Souma ya se había resignado a nunca volver a emparejarse con Himeko pero por lo menos se había separado amistosamente de ella tras la charla que tuvieron a solas en el hall de la mansión Himemiya…

A pesar de todo cuando se despidió de Himeko en el portón, se subió a su moto y se retiró en dirección a la residencia Oogami notaba punzadas de dolor…

Su único pecado había sido enamorarse de Kurusugawa Himeko… Bien sabía que no todo en la vida salía como uno quisiera pero no podía dejar de lamentarse…

Se pasó toda la tarde entrenando su arte marcial en el dojo hasta que un llamado interrumpió su práctica…

Se trataba de Saotome Makoto, la amiga de Himeko, que se había personado en el dojo Oogami…

Era otro intento de Makoto por acercarse a Souma…

Muchas veces la había rechazado y esta vez no tendría que ser diferente sólo porque ya había perdido a Himeko…

Aún así Souma sabía que Makoto era una chica con mucho criterio así que la invitó a cenar y le contó prácticamente todo lo que había ocurrido en los últimos tiempos en lo relativo a Chikane y Himeko…

"Oh, Souma…".

La confesión de Makoto dejó anonadado a Oogami… pues Makoto le contó que ella también amaba y deseaba ser pareja de Himeko… pero que Himeko ya la había rechazado en el último año de secundaria…

Souma no sabía qué decir ni qué hacer…

"Himeko es muy bella y sensual… ¿no te parece común que tuviera tantos pretendientes…? Ja ja ja…".

Se empezó a reír Makoto como para aligerar la tensión del ambiente.

"Yo no soy alguien con tanta pureza de espíritu como vos… Ya que Himeko me rechazó hace tanto tiempo quiero emparejarme con otra persona… y te elegí a vos… Ya sé lo que pensarás pero en el fondo no tiene nada de malo…".

Un buen día no tan lejano estos dos terminarían emparejados pero hoy terminarían de hablar de forma amigable como unos buenos conocidos...

FIN


End file.
